


Sweet scent that has me fallin' to my knees

by Sens8tional



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Mating but not really, Bottom Steve Harrington, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More characters to be added, Omega Steve Harrington, Top Billy Hargrove, first a/b/o yay!, you guys will just have to see:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sens8tional/pseuds/Sens8tional
Summary: “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Billy growls as he cornered Steve in the empty hallway. “Do we have ourselves an omega in dear ol’ Hawkins?”-Steve has been hiding the fact that he's an omega for a few years now, ever since he had his first heat and his parents put him on suppressants but everything comes falling apart when new boy Billy Hargrove comes into town and corners Steve in a hallway, leaving the omega confused and desperate to keep himself far away from the Alpha no matter what his biology wants.





	Sweet scent that has me fallin' to my knees

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt to write a Harrigrove, even though Stranger Things isn't really my favorite. However, these two are my life at the moment so I figured I'd give them a try. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys feel cause the plot is still trying to be worked out so it's a bit rusty. It's been a while since I wrote anything so I apologize if it isn't up to par. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve walks to school with Nancy by his side. They had ended things a few weeks ago but that didn’t change the fact that she was his closest thing to a friend and he wasn’t about to lose her all because they didn’t love each other no more. That and the fact that she had found about his true presentation when they had first tried to have sex and she had found his suppressants when she dug around his drawer looking for condoms. Which led to them half-naked and crying in each other's arms as Steve confessed to lying to her about being a beta. Needless to say, their relationship hadn't lasted long after that, even though she had been so sweet and understanding, it didn't change the fact that she couldn't fathom a relationship with an omega. A male one at that. With how rare they are, he didn't blame her. They were practically non-existent in this town for Christ sake!

 

They were late, much to Nancy’s dismay the halls deserted with only a few lingering people hanging around their lockers before they made their way to her first-period class. He didn't mind it though, enjoyed it even. He hated the thick crowd of students ambling between each bell. It made him feel claustrophobic. He sent her off with a one-armed hug and a peck on the cheek, “Take care, Nance. I’ll see you at lunch?” when they reached the outside of his classroom.

 

She smiled softly, curling a piece of hair over her ear, “You better save me a seat.”

 

He laughed and nodded, “I’ll be sure to do just that,” and turned on his heel with one final wave and started towards his first class of the day. It was an English course where he knew no one and liked it that way, usually sitting all the way in the back while the teacher droned on an on about literature and whatever else he could care less about. His teacher didn’t mind if he was late which he appreciated, so it wasn’t that bad of a class.

 

Right as he turned the corner leading to his class, a hand shot out a gripped his shoulder tight, forcing him against the wall. Steve gasped, nose flaring from the distinct and overpowering smell of booze and cigarettes that nearly masked the smell of an aroused Alpha.

 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Billy growls as he cornered Steve in the empty hallway. “Do we have ourselves an  _ omega _ in dear ol’ Hawkins?” 

 

Steve gulps, trying to ease the pounding in his chest and the trembling in his legs because how the hell could Billy Hargrove smell his scent when Steve spends hundreds of dollars on suppressants! “I don’t know what the hell you're talking about Hargrove, now let me be.” 

 

“I don’t think so, Harrington,” Billy grins, eyes wide and feral as he leans in close, forcing Steve to turn his neck sideways to make way for the asshole Alpha crowding in his space. Steve’s hands curl against his sides as Billy takes a sniff, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as he lets out a guttural sound, “Dear lord, I never smelt anything so  _ sweet… _ ” 

 

Lost in a moment of pure instinct, Steve pushes Billy as hard as he could, aiming for one hard punch to the jaw that left his knuckles aching before Steve hightails it down the hall and out the doors towards his car, tail tucked between his legs.

 

Billy grunts, stumbling back and cupping his cheek, red eyes blazing as he growls, “You son of a bitch. Just you wait!” into the empty halls of Hawkins High. 

 

-

 

When Steve makes it back home in one piece, he’s shocked only because he could barely concentrate on the road, body thrumming with pent-up adrenaline from being cornered by an Alpha, Billy Hargrove, no less, who now knows Steve’s biggest secret which is terrifying. He wasn’t even this upset when he had his first heat and his parent’s practically abandoned him, only sparing him a glance when he needs them to purchase suppressants to stave off his heat cycles and scent, making him resemble a beta. He hurls himself upstairs and slams his door shut, curling under his covers and blinking away the tears that form out of pure frustration. 

 

He refuses to think of that asshole right now, even though his body was going into overdrive at the fact that Billy could smell him with his suppressants on! His hindbrain screamed that they had to be mates, which would explain this whole fucked up situation considering nobody could sense his true nature until Billy showed up into town with his blue Camaro and no bullshit attitude yet Steve remained in denial. No way would he be paired with that bastard, even if biology warranted it. 

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come so he could forget about Billy, forget about school and this god awful place in Indiana. 

 

-

 

_ “Come on, baby!” he grunted, calloused hands grasping Steve’s hips as Billy thrust sharply into the omega, rock hard at the whimpers and moans falling past Steve’s slack jaw as the Alpha fucked him from behind. _

 

_ “Al-alpha!” Steve cries, back arching as one hand reaches backward to grasp Billy’s forearm, gripping tightly to keep himself grounded so he isn’t completely gone from his mind. Billy keeps him up, hips still digging in sharply against Steve’s own, knot starting to slowly form at the base and keeps catching at Steve’s rim when the Alpha thrusts forward and back. They’re sweating and pheromones are bleeding through Steve’s small bedroom and they should have really opened a window because Steve is practically suffocating on their combined scents but Billy doesn’t seem to notice ‘cause he buries his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and gnaws on the meat of Steve’s shoulder, biting, sucking and nipping till the omega is sure that a big fat mark is left on his skin. Just the thought of Billy making him as his, has his vision whitening, ass clenching tightly around Billy’s cock as he orgasms and Billy gasps, “Oh fu-fuck!” and before Steve could process much more, knots his ass and collapses on top of Steve and whispers, “You're mine-” _

 

_ - _

 

Steve bolts upright with a cry, body trembling trying to wipe away the dream that felt so  _ real _ . He hugs himself and lets himself sob for the first time since the incident because he wanted all of that! Now, why couldn’t Billy have been a nice Alpha? Someone that would treat Steve nice like he deserved instead of taunting him and shoving him into walls whenever they passed each other in the hallways. 

 

He resents Billy more than he ever did because not only was his mate a goddamn prick but now he was probably gonna tell the whole school his secret and Steve would probably have to leave Hawkins because his parents would be too prideful to deal with the shame of having an omega for a son and Steve would have to grow old all alone because his mate really was a goddamn prick! 

 

Mate. 

 

Steve snarls at the very thought of that very word. He doesn’t need nobody, he’ll hold his head high tomorrow morning when he drives in and won’t take nobody’s shit. He may be an omega but he was a freakin man and that had to count for something. 

 


End file.
